


From One To Another, Across Worlds

by Puplover14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mutual Pining, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puplover14/pseuds/Puplover14
Summary: Despite the fact that Draco just wants a normal life away from his so-called parents, a unusual incident gives him exactly the opposite. Can nothing in his life ever go right? What's with all this water, dragons, and magic?!?orFeelings + Connection is enough to someone to a whole other world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. This day sucks

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and posting in this site. Inspired from a dream I had, with a water horse feeling up someone with hands made of water and fighting dragons with magic. I hope you all enjoy the ride. p.s. I had trouble know what to tag so...

This was the worst day of his entire life.

Draco's morning had started off horrible, and he knew it was going to get worst throughout the day. He woke up late cause his alarm clock decided to not go off on time; (He forgot to replace the batteries, but he is not going to admit that). He got up and ran towards the shower, turning the knob and hoping to hurry in time for the bus. After he waited for the water to heat up, he reached his hand under and flinched as cold water sprayed out on his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, shaking his head from side to side; he felt lightheaded. 

_'Mother and Father must have taken one today. I can wait since I have gym first period and take a shower then.'_ He frowned and turned the water back off in disappointment. His parent had important and private jobs. He knew that. But having to wake up and even go to sleep by himself made him feel bitter and lonely. Draco basically raised himself, and does not hide the fact, he embraces it with honor.

A few months ago, eight weeks to be exact, his 18th year old birthday and came and gone without him seeing his parents at all that day. He opened his eyes to the latest iPhone that came out just a few days ago, his already recently brought TV already replaced with a big, wider, and enhanced version, and his old-time favorite: blueberry pancakes. He did not once get an ‘happy birthday’ said to him by his parents that he didn’t see at all.

_‘Why can’t I have a normal life, with normal parents that would check on me so much that it bothers me?’_ He doesn’t even know the answer.

Waking up late, packing some of his toiletries and extra clothes, and reheating last night’s dinner had him stuffing his face as he raced for the door. While it really would not be a problem if he missed the school bus and didn’t go to school today, he had something important to do that is a little heavy on his chest.

Draco was smart, one of the smartest kids in his school, much less his grade, so college was not out of his way. He knows that if you want a successful life, you’re going to need a successful career to back that up. He wants to go to college, but he also wants to use this chance to get from under his parents and distance himself away from them. Since he was able to walk, talk, and read, he started seeing less and less of them. He doesn’t even remember how tall his father was than how tall he himself is compared to his father or even how his mother sounded.

To them, Draco is hardly worth speaking to. To Draco, his parents are simply roommates that leaves meaningless objects behind instead of words and feelings that spoke of love and care.

They are a waste of space and oxygen.

He opened the large wooded front door to the sound of heavy rain beating down on the street and felt his heart drop. Looking out into the flooded streets and dark grey skies, he wondered how he couldn’t notice the weather when he first awoke and quickly dismissed that thought as he remembered that the already soundproof walls of his large house were as thick as giant pine trees and the fact that he didn’t open his dark curtain to peek outside in his panic. He let out a groan, reaching his hand up to rub his forehead.

_’Well, off to school.’_

HxD-HxD-HxD

This suck. It really does but at the same time, it’s strange.

Walking in the rain didn’t used to bother him. Besides his clothes and only his clothes and shoes getting wet thanks to his tough and smooth bookbag that was made for whatever material that had the rainwater run off the sides instead of _inside_ the bag was one of the perks of having rich people who made his existence possible but worked too much to say an easy ‘good morning’. But anyways...

Draco didn’t care about his wet and soggy clothing as he walking to his bus stop that was a few blocks from his house. He didn’t care about the fact that if he kept walking this same speed, he could miss his bus, despite that today was essential to his future, and therefore his life. He just didn’t care, not like how he did a few minutes ago. He didn’t care about anything at that moment.

That’s probably because he can’t feel anything. Well that’s not true, he feels something, but not what he’d expected at the time.

Standing in the rain, much less walking, he should be feeling to ice biting water hitting his skin, running down his neck, and leaving him shaking but he isn’t. \

He feels so warm, like the sun is out and beaming on him alone at 100%.

_‘What’s happening??’_ Draco thought while in a daze, frantically looking up at the sky to see if the sun was out and he just didn't see it. But no, only the blackness of the sky stared back. There was no one on the street that he could ask if they were feeling what he was feeling. Just him alone in the rain, starting to burn up like he was on fire on the inside. ' _why am I... feeling like this?’_

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, and clicked to the weather report. There in big white letters, the outside temperature was said to be a chilly 67 degrees. But then why was he burning up? 

_'Am I sick?'_

At every passing second, his body temperature was rising and rising, getting hotter and hotter. Draco started to huff and puff, and knew that his face and ears were a burning red. He leaned over, desperately trying to get oxygen in his system, but it wasn’t working.

His book bag and phone fell to the ground as his body started to fall over. 

_'What?'_

Black spots started to fill his vision; He was going to faint in the middle of the street.

_‘This sucked,’_ he thought as a glimpse of pale blue came out of nowhere and Draco fell into darkness.


	2. Knowledge Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can problems be solve by ignoring the problem, going around the problem, become apart of the problem, help the problem, or ask the problem questions about the problem??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the summary, didn't know what to put without giving anything away. Just people clicking on my story makes me so happy. Please comment what you think... Hope you enjoy.

“Someone’s here!” Harry suddenly said loudly, jumping out the body of water, his body reforming in the air for his feet to touch the ground. “I’m feeling a pull from somebody in that direction.” He waved his arm to the far right as he rapidly walked, His skin still moist from his nap. His face and skin were also a pale blue as it always was when he formed his body back to quickly. His eyes were a swirling mess of cerulean and lush green, letting Lily know that he still wasn’t settled right yet.

Lily blinked, slowly turning from the cooking station, bemusement in her face and put down the sharp ware. She brought her hands up a placing manner, not making fast movements and came a little forward to coming into the sitting/eating room where James was. She tilted her head and glanced at James, as he put his paper book down but stayed seated in his sitting.

“What’s wrong?!” Lily and James both heard Anna shout and knew that both her and Alexander were coming their way fast. When they reached the room entry, James lifted his right hand, keeping his eyes on Harry and pausing them in their steps.

“Harry,” she said in a calm and patient voice, ignoring what he said and keeping his attention on her. His eyes went straight to her, glowing. “We’ve been through this before. There is no one there. What you are feeling is your perimeter getting bigger. Things like that are completely normal after you have passed the Mature stage.” Lily started confidently.

Harry shook his head side to side roughly, showing how he disagreed with her. He could tell that his perimeter sized changed, he knew that. But He also knew that something, someone was pulling him to the right; his whole being was screaming that he needs to go to the right as soon as he could. It was important.

James narrowed his hazel eyes. This isn’t normal Mature Stage behavior. Harry shouldn’t even be moving right now, much less talking so coherently.

“You aren’t listening to me, mom!” He yelled, furthering baking up the idea that Harry is _not_ in his right state of mind. He never calls her ‘mom’, it always ‘mother’ and he does not yell. “I have to go! I can’t waste anyone more time talking to people who doesn’t listen.” He began to move to exit the room, his back straight and strong. Lily knew she had to do something fast.

“Harry...,” Lily warned. He kept walking. James turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. He could hear Anna and Alexander start to make noises, fighting his magic.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you go. I will face the consequences later; you are not stable.” It hurt Lily to do this to one of her precious children, blood of her blood. But it must be done.

She took a deep breath, “ ** _Henry James Potter, return to your room of water and sleep_**.” Her strong voice, filled with will, conviction and power ranged out. Her magic quick to respond. A smoke-like fog lifted from her lips and entered Harry’s ears. His body instantly froze, his magic though powerful, was unable to block the sudden and unexpected intrusion of hers’ in his body. Although Harry’s magic would usually never fight Lily’s’ as it knows where it came from, it's source.

His form lost shape, turning into a thick and clear-like water mold, and smoothly leaped back into the open pool of water, getting lost in its large mass.

“ ** _Freeze_**.” Lily commanded the top layer and a few centimetres below.

“Forgive me, my son.” She bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks.

HXDHXDHXDHXDHXD

James sighed, rubbing his forehead. This whole situation was a mess. He turned back to the frozen kids and canceled his magic over them.

Anna immediately straightened and sped-walked to the icy water where Harry disappeared into, while Alexander fell to the ground. “Thanks, dad. It was nice _chilling_ there while you guys handled Big Bro.” He huffed and puffed, looking like he desperately needed air.

James rolled his eyes. Alex always was such a queen.

Anna, however, was worried about Harry. “Will he be okay down there by himself?” She asked. She was probably going to melt the ice herself to go and see. “He was acting so...different.”

“He’s okay,” Lily stepped up next to her, and rubbed her arms. She was done crying, her eyes a little red. “You know your brother is strong. He just needs to time to cool down.”

Anna cracked a smile.

James stood up and out the sitting, gathering everyone’s attention.

The whole family knew what the Mature stage was, Lily and James were serious when they told them how their bodies and minds were changing so that they could grow accustomed to their powers. Harry's’ Mature stage was planned out week ago, about what he was to do at that time; keep to himself, stay in his water and wait it out.

Harry was a clam and obedient child. He never talked back to his parents, always helped his younger siblings, Anna, and Alexander with whatever they needed that wasn’t beyond reason, but he also liked to play around from time to time. He was a loving and caring son, and big brother, but the Maturing Stage is stressful for the young ones going through it, and the ones around them But it was never heard of to be this way.

However, Harry’s Mature Stage is strange.

James cleared his throat, refocusing his attention to the rest of his family.

“you two,” his eyes honed to the kids. “were told _not_ to come down, no matter what you would hear. You could’ve been hurt.”

Alexander made a face at the ground. “Big Bro wound never-“

“You don’t know how he would have acted.” James interrupted, shaking his head. “We told you this. While everyone goes through this stage, everyone also behaves different. Now that Harry is settled and rested, and _unable to move,_ ” he motioned towards the space of open water that now frozen over. “go back to your rooms. Now.”

“Yes sir.” They both sounded sad and walked out the room, but they were not even supposed to be close to Harry’s area at all. James sighed, _I’m gonna have to go talk to them once this is all over._

“Lily,” James called, walking over to her, and put an arm around her in comfort. “are you okay?”

Lily nodded. “I was just shocked, I knew something was gonna happen, but I didn’t expect him to just try and leave right in front of us.” Harry never outright disrespected Lily. James made a noise in agreement.

“Harry is a strong person, gifted and blessed with his magic, we know that.” Nothing James thought could argue against that, after all, he was there when Harry was born.

As soon as baby Harry open his rich green eyes, the room was suddenly filled with crystal see through water growing over James head, and James was shocked to find out that he could breathe in the water like it was air. He looked down to check on Harry, but saw nothing, however, he still felt something in his hands. A second later, the water disappeared, leaving dry cloths behind and no evidence it was there at all.

He later figured out the shape that he felt in the water that day.

James stood with Lily, and watched over the icy waters, distantly wondering how Harry was feeling. When he reached his Mature Stage, it had come and passed, lasting a full day. He remembers his body aching up and down so much that he could not move. He slept most of the day, and when he did wake up, he just stared at the room ceiling before closing his eyes again. But he never did feel a pull like...

He glances at Lily, “What do you think Harry was talking about.... when he said a ‘pull’?”

Lily gave a faint shrug, as if unsure of how to answer the question. “When I would walk closer to the waters to somewhat check on him, I’d hear what sounds like mumbles. His repeating of the words, ‘someone’s coming’ or ‘I have to go’. I thought it was fever talk, even though Harry never got fevers since his birth. He shouldn’t be anywhere else in his condition, especially at this time besides his water in _his_ room.”

James tilted his head, “but the ‘pull’, do you think that...” he was unsure of how to continue. “he’s talking about _the_ pull, as in _The Destined Pull_? That’s....”

“Rare, extremely rare. He can’t be talking about that.” She protested, but in a weak voice.

James made a noise. I t was too soon to say anything. With the Mature Stage and with the way Harry was acting, They needed more information to guess anything. But he already knows, and he’s sure that Lily knows too.

After this, nothing will be the same again.

HXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXD

Draco cracked open his eyes, with pressure. They felt so heavy like what he was lying on.

He turned his head to the side as he was laying on his front with his hands spread before him. He felt his hand around on some type of tan sand, he was on an island surrounded by nothing but water and sky.

With a grunt, he pushed up his upper part of his body up off whatever it was on. His hair was wet, and his clothing.

Standing up, his mind finally caught up to him.

‘ _What happened?? Where am I?!’_


	3. Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was a witness to something important, private,and scared that had a connection, to something that was chased, and wet. The sun as its witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, couldn't find anywhere to stop that felt comfortable to me.

_‘Where am I?!’_ Draco’s brain was frozen with shock.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. His breath speeds up. Him being on an island surrounded by clear water, with the sun high in the sky doesn’t make sense when he was just walking to the bus stop early in the morning. He looked down to see, and yeah, he did still have on the same black tee and gym shorts that he wants to sleep in.

‘ _I_ _must’ve been taken or something and drugged.... that’s the only way I can think of how I ended up here.’_ He nodded. It was the only explanation of him not being in the city, a thousand miles away from home. As he didn’t see his book bag and phone, the ones who took him had to have dropped it. So, no way to call someone, even if he would have got a signal. He sighed, his parents might not notice him missing ‘til later, but he told Pansy that he was coming today, and he would never go back on his word. She knows that if he did, it would not be from choice.

He walked forward and looked at the palm trees that were further up the hill on the island.

The island he was on had few trees, seven he quickly noted, and small bushes at the base of the trees. The coast of the island had small rocks on it, as if it were a warning to keep something away. There wasn’t much else. There was also nothing near the island but water. He saw some more islands out in the distance, but it would take some time to get there by swimming.

Walking ahead, he noticed that there were no visible footprints that he could see in the sand around him but his own. There was a deep circle-like imprint around where he had laid, but not obvious as to who put him there. He frowned, puzzled. There wasn’t a note or anything on the small island, it didn’t even look as if anyone lived there.

_‘Why am I here?’_

Draco crouched by a tree, wrapping his arms around himself. Despite being in the full heat of the sun, he felt so cold and lonely. The thought that someone had successfully kidnapped him, scared him. Now, he was stuck on some island, by himself and not knowing how he is gonna get home. He was alone. But he was used to being alone. All the time, ever since he was little.

He remembered waking up every morning, running down the long and dark hallways to his parents’ room, only to find it clean and empty. The bed was wrinkle free, a sign that it hasn’t been slept in at all. There were clothes in the closets, but they were the same clothing he saw every morning when he’d check. The tub and walk-in showers were still dry, not been used in however time. His heart faltered, before he roughly slammed the door and ran back to his room.

_‘Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Stop... You know it’s never gonna change.’_ The thought rang through the young boy’s head as he threw himself on the bed, burrowing in the big, white pillows. Every morning and day he returned from school, he would check his parents’ room and be disappointed time after time. Soon, he eventually stopped, but it never made the feelings go away, or lessen at all, the pain grew and grew.

He would wake up to presents and gifts by his bedside on his birthday or any special occasion, which felt like every day. Food was sometimes just delivered to the house already paid for or a high-end chef wound come and personally prepare and cook the food right in front of him. He knew it was from them, without asking. The chefs never talked to him at all, just cooked and left. One he had talked to; he grew to like his company.

He had long black hair, and an ‘S’ on the front of his robes.

The house was always cleaned, around the times he would be gone for school. He came back to the faint smell of ocean breeze cleaning products, even if he cleaned while he was there anyway. At least they remember what scent he preferred.

Most things that were necessary, they made sure to do, though they were not home. The house was constantly cleaned, at least 3 times a week, even if it was only him staying there. He wasn’t a messy child. The kitchen was filled with food, for him and/or chefs to fix, but he did not eat a lot. Most of the food would go old and get replaced the next day. Dishes cleaned, and floors mopped almost every night.

It was okay if you could ignore that fact that his parents are never there.

$200 were left on the dining room table every week, without fail. Although he didn’t want to touch it, it helped pay for field trips, and whenever he wanted or needed on the spot. Things he needed (phone bill, clothing, toothpaste, and mouthwash) were always paid ahead of time, and things he’d want (new video games, shoes, candy) were already in the house in their respectable spot.

Things that he didn’t value anymore.

Draco shook his head. He needed to focus on the present. If he was dropped off on this island, then he could safely assume that whoever brought him here, would come back to get him. He needed to try and get off the island before they come back. Or at least find some way to depend himself.

He stood up, to look for a broken stick or something but saw nothing. He walked closer towards the sand near the water and kneeled to dig around in the sand. He small yelp escaped his mouth, and he snatched back his hand. A small drop of blood was sliding down his pointer finger. Narrowing his eyes, he popped his bloody finger in his mouth, and moved the sand with his other hand to see what caused his bleeding. There about 2 inches in the sand, were about 3 shark teeth of different sizes. He grinned. He could use these as weapons if he were careful. But now, he needed to rinse the blood off.

Draco’s gonna have sandy, and now wet clothes.

With slow movements, he scooped up the teeth with some sand, and slowly put them in his shorts pocket. He then grabbed some more sand, so they wouldn’t be poking him when he moved and stood back up and motioned to the water.

Stepping over the small but sharp rocks and moved in the water ‘til it was a few inches over his feet. The water was so clear and blue that he could see his shoes as he walked. He bent down to rinse off his hand, his blood slipping steadily in the large mass of clear and bright water.

With that done, he flicked the extra water off and walked through the sand to reach the tree line. I wasn’t exactly clean, but it did its job for now. He wrapped his hand in his shirt to slow down the bleeding. At least he was experienced with small things like this.

Draco tried to lift his foot when he realized he couldn’t move it. There was something heavy restricting it. Tilting his head down, he saw something thin and pink around his ankle. He blinked before a sharp yank had him flying.

His heart stopped beating. He screamed.

Then there was a splash, and all he could see was huge and dirty teeth before he was dragged under the water.

_‘Someone please...’_

_'Help!’_

HXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXD

Harry was not always sure when he is awake or not. A dormant state, his father once said, easily to wake up at times, and not. He can’t just open his eyes...

When he touched water, at his will, his body became the water in full sense. His mass could appear if he wanted it too, but at most times, he kept himself fluid.

The feeling popped back, as if it never left. The pull...but this time, it was stronger. The need to go there was stronger, and without his mother there to stop him, he can.

His room was filled with water, for him; the water from his room was connected to the large ocean from a window. Gathering pressure, he pressed the button to release the window, to more and open water. As soon as the window was up, he tasted a sweet metallic in the water, coming from the same direction of the pull. 

That means...

With want and need all on his mind, he was gone.

HXDHXDHXDHXDHXDHXD

Draco was losing conscious fast. Whatever it was that was dragging him down and down to the sea floor, wasn’t being gentle with his body, and his air was running out.

_‘I need to get free before I lose my air!’_

Wincing, he got a shark tooth, and ran it down his ankle. In a panic, he blindly swept his hand down, and saw red. A section of the tongue was cut off; His leg was free.

Without pausing, he started swimming back to the top, desperately aching for air to get to his lungs. He wasn’t really a good swimmer, but at the moment it doesn’t matter. His life was at stake. He could tell from the rush in the water, the monster was right behind him.

_'Almost there!’_

His arm broke through the water’s surface before he felt weight lift the rest of his body out the water. Closing his eyes, and curling his arms around his face, he screamed.

After a moment, he didn’t feel the pain of sharp teeth biting into his body. He opened his eyes, expecting to see red dripping into the blue of the water.

But what he saw was something he couldn’t explain. Whatever it was that was holding him up, was made of water. It was like some kind of densely thick gel. But the shape was strange.

It was large, clear, and blue, and about the size of a house. From where he was sitting on it's back, he couldn’t see the face of the water creature, but from the way it chuffed and snorted its nose, it was annoyed.

**What are you doing?** The words slowly echoed throughout his mind. Draco jolted, startled. The words didn’t seem to be spoken to him. The things head turned to look at something in the distance. No other movement was made from it, besides the water below them moving in sharp and rough waves.

He followed its gaze to notice that a large, dark green dragon was thrashing as it was tangled in ropes made of water, roaring in anger. Draco stared at the teeth in fear, they were the ones he saw when he was dragged below. _‘That’s what was chasing me?!’_ He shivered.

The large water mass seemed to watch his closely, his attention mostly on Draco.

**Do _not_ make me repeat myself. **Both Draco and the dragon stilled, catching the tone of the strange shape of water. His anger and impatience quick to grow. Draco shrunk back.

The dragon bowed his head and hissed low. **His blood came to me first. He is mine to eat**.

The water creature chucked at this, finding it funny. **Your’s to eat? His blood, body, and mind called to me first, above all. He is mine.** The creature turned his head to Draco, his focus on him now. **Leave.**

The made the lizard angry **. He’s blood came to me. He’s mine! Who are you?!**

The creature didn’t bother answering, his head still turned to Draco. Draco can’t see if it has eyes, but it has a long snout, kind of like a horse. 

A pained whine came from the dragon. Draco could see that the water ties were tightening on the large dragon, smoke coming from its skin. His eyes were clenched tight, and its mouth biting down together. It was in pain and...

Draco peered up to the water creature, curiously. It was tensed, from how it's neck stood with strong muscles. It was causing the dragon pain and he didn't seem to stop anytime soon. 

_‘Why was this creature protecting me?_

“Can you stop please?”

Draco saw it blink, kinda. The water in the face area made movement. Its head moved closer, to see him better. **He caused you pain. I will repay it, tenfold.**

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m safe now. Besides, I don’t like causing unnecessary pain to others.”

The water creature just looked at him for a few seconds. The dragon was roaring now, loudly, and it made Draco twitchy. “Please.” He begged.

The large mass of water slowly nodded, still looking confused but complied his request **. I will, but only because you asked.**

Turning his head, Draco saw the water ropes release the shaking dragon free. Blood was running down it's scales in small river while the were large bruises everywhere els. Draco knew it was in a lot of pain. With his newly returned freedom, the dragon moved to dive in the water, trying to get far and far from the powerful water creature. But.

The water creature made a noise, clearing his throat. The dragon froze, still shaking **. Ask you sires who I am.**

The dragon did a small nod and disappeared under the surface water.

Draco made up his mind. There were already too many questions about what all happened today...but this weird water creature had recused him, and listened to him when it didn't need to. And it seems like he cares about his somewhat. ( _or it could want to eat him.)_ He could answer his questions. Get him home. If it didn’t eat him.

The water creatures’ body moved, starling Draco. “What are you doing?” He yelled in a hysterical voice, fear clouding his mind. ‘ _It’s gonna eat me.’_

To his surprise the creature just shrunk his sized, lowering them to the surface level of the water, with Draco still on it is back. As his size got smaller, Draco now got a small guess as to what it was. Four long and strong legs with a body of muscles and a long neck, with wavy moving water down it's back as hair.

A horse. The water shape was a horse. A water horse saved me.

**You have been pulling me to you, all day. I am sorry I took so long. Please forgive me,** the water horses’ words popped in his mind, sounding of regret, and sorrow and longing. The horse shuffled a little, wanting to move. 

Draco made a noise a shock. “What do you mean ‘pulling?’”

The water horse whinnied. **Please forgive me, my precious mate**.

Draco’s mouth fell open.

“Mate!?”


	4. Through the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion only led to more future questions for Draco, While Harry just watched, satisfied with who he finally got in his grasp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man...Going from Dr. Phil to Catfish had me so lost with things. Sorry for the wait. Please comment and enjoy!!

Harry couldn’t _not_ keep his eyes off what was in front of him. Who was in front of him?

Harry couldn’t _not_ be bothered by this mysterious being’s presence. His scent of something unknown arose from him with a hint of musk and body heat messed with his mind.

When he first got there and had to deal with the little lost dragon that didn’t know his place in _his_ waters, it was an easy distraction. But now that it was just them two there, his mate had all his attention...

It made his body boil, urging him to do things that normally wouldn’t come close to his mind.

To devour and eat, lick, and bite every inch of pale skin until there was nothing, but red, puffy marks left behind. Just standing still and looking was enough to make his mouth ache. Being in his water state helped a good deal to holding him back.

But it made him want to move closer.

Holding him, touching him, _feeling_ him made his vision tunnel, blocking out everything but him. He was aware of every move he made; his small and moist pink lips stretched as he ranted and heaved, the way his glistening eyes were constantly trying to peer into his and see whatever he could, the way his beautiful ash blond hair swung with the wind, the way his hands showed his confusion and frustration at this moment, this situation.

Harry knew.

This was who was calling him, and now he was finally able to answer.

The feel of the pull that was there every second since he woke that day was _still_ there. But not nearly as strong as it was before, want him to scratch his head bloody. It felt quiet, subdued in a way, asleep but ready to wake, for he was where he was supposed to be. With whom he was supposed to be with. He would have been here earlier, if it wasn’t for his smart but stubborn lady of a mother and avoided unnecessary harm to his mate.

His mate.

His mate, who he noticed, was now kicking his feet through the soggy sand, having climbed off him in a rush. “...Is crazy. I woke up on an island, in the middle of nowhere and a big ass dragon – a _dragon_ tried to eat me, and now I’m seeing talking shapes made of water...” His voice was high, but not squeaky. Harry already missed having his weight on his back.

“They had to have drug me...,” Harry made the mistake of shifting a hoof, wanting to provide comfort. His mates’ eyes snapped to him. “What are you? Who are you? Where am I? What did you mean by ‘mate?’”

Harry jolted. His mate - whose name he still didn’t know – was too confused....as if he didn’t know anything right now. He paced a little. Was he too late if his mate was harmed and was having memory problems? But Harry was confident to know that the only wound on him was on his hand; it was bleeding little drops of blood. He could feel somethings from the incomplete bond, but not all. They need to hurry and ensure its’ completed soon, so no risky problems would occur in the future. For either one of them. Harry cut off his thoughts and narrowed his eyes in the far distance of the water. There was movement, someone was coming. And they was fast and violent.

With his mate here, it would be better to get him somewhere safe before having an all-out battle, even if Harry was sure he’ll win. His mate comes first, with everything.

He turned back to his mate, who was watching with wide eyes. **I am sorry, but I can not answer that right now.** He bent, motioning his head to his mates’ bleed hand, ignoring how to red shined brightly in his eyes. He wanted to lick it all up. **Your blood is calling others to our location. We need to go.** He walked in the water, ready to get his already hurt mate to safety. Looking back, he saw him hesitating.

**I will not hurt you, nor have harm come to your being in my presence.**

With that said, after a few seconds, his mate slowly climbed back on, squirming to get comfortable and unsure of where to put his hands. He settled them around the broad of his chest, near his neck. Harry wanted to shiver as he rubbed his hands around, curiously as to how he was able to sit on him, and not fall right through. His things tightened nervously.

Harry bit back a groan, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already did.

**Hold on tight. Do not be afraid.**

Harry dived in the water, deciding to keep his current form, least he’d scare his mate. He also kept a bubble of air around his head, he needed to breath.

“Whoa...” His mate murmured.

When touching a large mass of water, as Harry was connecting to it, he could dissolve his form, and still be there, anywhere in this water. But sometimes, it also made things extremely easy to do multiple things at once. With the thought of wanting to touch his mate even now, he couldn’t stop himself.

It wasn’t hard to form the outline of his human body behind his mate and still concentrate on getting home quickly, without running into anyone. He could feel his chest lean close to his mates’ back, and felt him jump in shock, making a noise of confusion. He slowly crept his hands up his arms and over the strange cloth on his chest, grabbing and dug his head in the side of his neck, huffing in his ear with want.

“Wait. What...?”

His mate let out a groan and tried to shake his arms to move his hands but couldn’t. His mate wasn’t a strong person, from the thinness of his arms, but he also wasn’t weak. His hand trailed over his chest, and stomach. He was perfect for him. His mate was his, and only his. The water around them surged.

_Soon,_ Harry thought and calmed himself, settling his hands around his waist and willed them to move no further. His mate huffed weakly. Harry didn’t know what he could and couldn’t feel with the uncompleted bond between them, but Harry knew what he wanted to.

Harry brought his mate in his room through the window, being extra careful to not hit his head. Most of the lower parts of his room was underwater, as he needed it or for whenever he felt like it, he’d go to the water. With roots crawling into the room from the outside, and bottles and things Harry found interesting was kept there. With it underwater, and the sun still up, it made the room light with blue.

Harry slowly galloped through the front room, closest to the opening water, and went towards the back. He knew his mate was looking around curiously. Harry loved water, it made up of half of his body and magic, but he wanted some human things; he did have a separate area if he wanted to walk or sleep in his human form. One of his beds were siting on a small island of wood while surrounded by water on the open floor. The bed was large and a pearl white, with cushions. Harry often liked to dive in the water after sleeping in his human form.

Harry slowly drifted next to the bed. His mate made a noise, confused, and looked around. “What are you doing? Where am I?”

Harry nodded his head towards the bed. His mate huffed angrily and tensed, slowly crawled off him and on the bed. “First, you were feeling me up on the way here, which was rude by the way, and now you bring me to a bed.... What is this? What’s gonna happen to me if your...?” His voice died down, quite with questions. Harry snorted; nothing was gonna hurt him here. He pushed him, so he would crawl to the center. He went unwillingly, his eyes a little wet in the corners and shining a dark grey. Harrys’ chest tightened.

He leaped onto the bed, transformed, “I said nothing was to happen to you,”

He lifted his wet hand to his chin and tilted it closer to look in his now wide beautiful eyes. “And I meant that, My little mate.”


	5. Hungry Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting continues but just in a different place, and leaves them in a certain type of situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting into warnings so I don't know if these are correct... for just this chapter
> 
> 1\. Implied non-consensual sexual things....  
> 2\. Non-consensual Kissing   
> 3\. A little bloodplay
> 
> I'm not sure but here they are...

_My little mate._

Draco’s heart thumped so loud; it muted his hearing. He could barely breath, his mind was fuzzy. He cannot put together a single thought, much less function right now. His body was hot and overheating.

_My little mate._

Despite being totally lost and confused, Draco can’t focus on nothing but the man in front of him with wide eyes. With his wet, but warm hands having a firm grasp on his chin, Draco’s unable to move his head away, much less talk.

“W-what are you talking a-about?” He muttered low, breathe fanning out.

The man, who Draco thought couldn’t be human as he just saw him do something in the water that he can’t logically explain, was staring at him. Intensely. It was supposed to freak him out, especially since he didn’t know him at all, but weirdly, it didn’t. His eyes, that were a brilliant royal mix of blue and swirling green did not blink or hide with shame, looked at him in a combination of wonder, gratitude, and bloody, hungry _lust_. Shivers went up and down his back.

His skin was a warm caramel color that had faint and sharp pale blue cracks wrapped around his arms and all over his skin, all the way to his muscled thighs. There was some kind of cloth wrapped around his lower waist. He had muscles and was buff but not much, but Draco knew if he wanted, he could hold him down with breaking a sweat. He was halfway crouched over Draco, as if he didn’t want to trap him in place, but also didn’t want to be too far.

He didn’t respond to the question, not really, but his eyes faintly lowered to his lips and back up with darker eyes than before. Draco felt heat wash over his face. No one he knew ever willing looked at him like that – like they want to gobble him up. Draco’s’ mind sped up, and he bunched up his hands in the soft cotton sheets that he thought about the reason they were there; he hated them and wanted them gone.

_This man,_ Draco squeezed his eyes together, clenching his teeth. _He gonna...!_

He’s eyes snapped open as the heat he felt on his face also went to his hand. The man softly unclenched his hand from the sheets that were a faint red. He blinked; my hand was still bleeding. Draco snapped up his head as he saw movement, the man was opening his smooth pink lips to reveal white pearly teeth, and a luscious tongue.

Unable to move, he watched as the mysterious man gently lifted his hand, and looking as if he has got expensive wine, licked, and sucked on the dripping cut on Draco’s hand. His mouth dropped open, and something stirred low in his gut. The man groaned low in the throat as he continued to suck on his finger, a faint pink blush across his face, and his eyes closed. Draco frowned his eyebrows in confusion and weary. He whispered, “W-what are you doing? Stop.”

He tried to sit up but found that he didn’t have any strength. He panted and slowly crept his other unoccupied hand to grip the man’s hair to try and pull him off. Thankfully hearing his plea, the man lifted his head, with glowing eyes and a wistful smile.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, that wasn’t my intension at all. Draco.”

Draco jolted, shaken, and tried to move back, away from the man. His hand fell away with the movement, but Draco knew that he willingly let him go. Everything he did only scared and confused Draco in a way that he never witnessed before. From how he treated the dragon, even if it was in his defense, and now he knows Draco’s’ name, even though he never told him it. Draco couldn’t wrap his head around it; this was too crazy to be made up. No drugged mind could come up with what all he went through in the last few hours.

“How do you know my name?!” Draco asked, and glanced around. He needed to stall the man for time while he looked for some way to escape. He looked around without trying to be obvious, but he was in a closed off room that only have a few windows that looked to be blocked by water. An underwater room. His heart sunk, so much for trying to run, and it wasn’t possible to swim, as the man could turn into some water horse creature.

Something wet and warm dripped on his lap. He turned his attention back to the man, his focus should have never strayed in the first place, and saw that he was much closer, his nose grazed his own. He flinched back in fear, the man lips were dripping red, and pressed together.

A small sound of distress came from Draco.

“What are you doing?! Who are you?!” Draco needed his to talk. If he did, it would put a pause on whatever he’s preparing to him. His chest filled with anticipation; What’s gonna happen to him?

Hopeless, He couldn’t move as the man once again ignored his questions and grabbed his arm to keep him still. Draco was pulled even closer and started to thrash wildly and fight. He wanted nothing of what the mysterious and creepy man was gonna give him. “Let me go!” he yelled.

The man only sighed softly, which was weirder with the soft expression on his face.

“You’ll understand in a few.”

And with that, with his other large and warm hand, he gripped Draco’s chin and gently holding it while Draco was opening his mouth, brought his still wet lips to his dry ones.

Draco’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

His lips were so soft and warm, colliding with Draco’s, and even though he was protesting to it, Draco could feel everything he was doing, and it heated up his body even more. His teeth were lightly nibbling and when his sharp tongue swept across his lips, asking for entrance, Draco unconsciously opened.

This strange man was kissing him and, his eyes widened, he was trying to use tongue.

_No!_

Draco couldn’t stop him as his slipper tongue licked all around his mouth, and it tasted of copper. It was bleeding. He had bitten his own tongue. The man’s arms tightened around his and his hot tongue moved faster, his soft lips still latched on to Draco’s. His feet started to curl, and Draco heard groans, from which he didn’t know. It felt so good and he couldn’t _possibly_ want something to stop if it feels good – no, it’s confusing his mind. Was it the kiss or the person behind that made it feel _amazing_?

His head was clouding up.

_This can’t continue! I’ll be swallowed up by him!_

Unable to center himself, or even control his body, Draco was left with the only option to force the man to stop. He bit down as hard as he could, with all his might, on the burning hot tongue that was still in his mouth. More blood spilled in his mouth, spit mixing in as it crawled down his neck and Draco shuttered in disgust. There was something else. He squirmed, there was something in the blood, and we wanted it out of his mouth. He expected the man to jump back in pain and confusion, but the man burrowed closer to Draco, trying to dig his tongue down his throat with a loud moan.

_Shit, he gonna devour me!! I can’t breathe..._

Stars erupted around his vision as he was deprived of his air. With a fleeting groan, he was rushed away into darkness.

“Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post a type of messing and wild kiss that leaves someone knocked out. (Sigh)  
> That and the fact that i'm starting an overnight job fulltime....anyway, let me know what you think. I was scratching my head at this chapter.


End file.
